


Lend a Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Separate People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop walks in on Bad Cop in the middle of his private time. It turns out that Bad Cop's got a bit of a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend a Helping Hand

Bad Cop had a habit of not letting Good Cop know when he wanted something, which always led to a lot of pushing and prodding on both sides until he finally caved in. However, on this day in particular, Bad Cop was already naked on the bed, left in nothing but his shades and his socks with his garters to hold them up. He was hard and flushed, his hole wet and open, his breath heaving. His hairy chest rose and fell, moving a strap of leather with his panting, his eyes looking up with guilt toward Good Cop. 

“...I’m sorry, Good,” he murmured, caught in the act. Both hands were coated in lubricant, the bottle rolled off the bed already. His dick gleamed, with the buckle of his belt, his breathing coming out in a shuddering gasp. “I couldn’t wait until you got back, and I…” His belt, curiously, was tied around his neck. He was choking himself when he was jerking off. Good Cop turned pale at first, hurrying over toward Bad Cop and making sure his lover was okay. The nude man looked up at Good Cop, clicking his teeth. “You gonna help me out or what?” 

Good Cop reached out his hand and started to stroke Bad Cop’s shaft, moving his wrist and squeezing lightly on the slick head, coating his gloves in the viscous lube. “What’s this?” The nicer counterpart asked softly, tugging on the belt around Bad Cop’s neck. As he did, it tightened, causing the other officer to gasp. He threw his head back out of instinct, precum leaking out over Good Cop’s glove and knocking off his own shades. He covered his face with his arm, his body shaking the slightest bit. “F-feels good when you do that,” he murmured, digging his teeth into his bottom lip and trying not to make any noise. Curiously, Good Cop pulled a little tighter, the leather digging into Bad Cop’s thick neck, the officer’s brow furrowing under his arm. He let out a strained gasp, his mouth hanging open, almost as if he was expecting more. Quickly, Good Cop loosened up the belt. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” He asked softly, stroking Bad Cop’s hair. The man on the bed moved his arm, looking up at his lover. “No. It feels really nice, just do it again, G, please…” He begged, handing the belt over to Good Cop. Good Cop was flustered, reaching down to unzip his pants and pull his cock out of his underwear, stroking himself though he was at his hardest. He lifted up Bad Cop’s hairy legs, the officer giving out a soft cry when his legs were spread. He was brought down onto Good Cop’s cock, the glasses on the nicer officer fogged up from lust. He started to thrust in and slowly drag himself out, Bad Cop relishing in the soft burn from their union. Bad Cop grit his teeth, looking up at Good Cop and holding onto his arms. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” Bad Cop groaned, squeezing down around Good Cop and pulling him forward. His teeth were grit, his eyes locking into the bespectacled ones of his partner, intensity ringing through, but also a hint of begging. Good Cop gripped onto the belt and tugged as he thrust, Bad Cop’s mouth opening wide as he clenched down on Good Cop’s cock, his slick fingers digging into the sheets. His face was turning red and his eyes were watering, his cock bobbing up against his stomach and dripping. His tongue hung out of his mouth, causing Good Cop to panic and let the belt go. Gasping for breath, Bad Cop grunted as Good Cop kept on thrusting into him, his nails digging into Good Cop’s arms. “Why’d ya stop, GC, choke me, fuck me, c’mon…” Good Cop’s face flushed, his head moving down to crash his lips against his counterpart’s. He flicked out his tongue, rolling it past Bad Cop’s lips. The man underneath eagerly returned his kiss, opening up his mouth and putting his arms around the back of Good Cop’s neck. Good Cop hit his prostate, causing Bad Cop to pull back and cry out, throwing his head back as he tightened around Good Cop again. Good Cop kissed Bad Cop’s forehead, giving him a hard thrust and tugging on the belt. 

“If you say it feels good, buddy, I’ll do it just for you!” He exclaimed, letting out a soft groan when Bad Cop tightened around him again. Bad Cop started gasping, his face a deep red when he pulled Good Cop toward his chest, letting out a strained grunt as his seed spilled out onto his stomach. He clutched onto Good Cop for dear life, letting out soft moans and pants into his ear, wrapping his legs around his lover as well. Good Cop pulled out and stroked himself, loosening the belt from Bad Cop’s neck again. The meaner officer shook his head and put his hand on Good Cop’s, leaning forward and panting softly. He kissed the tip of Good Cop’s cock, opening his mouth and taking it in. Good Cop gasped, moving closer to the edge of the bed as Bad Cop put the belt in his lover’s hand again. Following the other officer’s orders, Good Cop tugged on the belt, pulling Bad Cop all the way down onto his cock and forcing him to deepthroat it. 

Good Cop yanked on the belt, causing Bad Cop to choke briefly. The officer on top apologized quickly, but he kept his hand wrapped around the belt. Bad Cop let out something of a moan, his face changing color again as he bobbed his head back and forth, having Good Cop hold his head in place as his lover’s semen shot down his throat. He gulped, pulling himself off of the cock right as Good Cop let go of him. They were both panting, though it was halted when Good Cop leaned on top of Bad Cop and pushed him down onto the bed. He ran his gloved hands over the marks on his neck, removing the belt and letting it onto the floor. 

“Are you sure that doesn’t hurt?” Good Cop asked softly, causing Bad Cop to shake his head and smile at his partner. “Hey, I’m fine. I’m not as weak as you think I am. It’s okay to hurt me a little bit, I mean, I like it.” His face flushed a deep, deep red before he turned away. “But only if it’s you, don’t get any weird ideas.” Good Cop couldn’t help but smile, holding Bad Cop close to his chest. “If you want me to do it, I’ll do it for you, fella. I’ll do anything for you.” Bad Cop reached around to grab his shades, putting them on his face. 

“...Hmph.” Good Cop kissed Bad Cop’s forehead, nuzzling his neck. “Is there anything else like that you’re into? Because I’m ready to go again…” He reached down and groped Bad Cop’s cock, grinning and stroking his hair. 

“You…..ugh.” After he let out an embarrassed groan, Bad Cop grabbed a pillow and held it over his face. His muffled voice came out after a long pause. “I’ve always kind of wanted to try spanking…”

Good Cop grinned and pulled Bad Cop over his lap, rubbing his bottom. “Alright, buddy! Let’s get right to it!”

**Author's Note:**

> im going to backflip out of the atmosphere
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i might make more if i dont hate myself enough whoop time for lego hell


End file.
